


Co-op

by ClothesBeam



Series: Uniting [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Ryuji somehow manages to convince Akira and Goro that the novel idea of working together instead of competing is a good one. But things get a little off track when a trust issue or two needs to be addressed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Uniting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123340
Kudos: 43





	Co-op

It’d been nearly a month since they’d seen Akechi in person. Ryuji becoming increasingly antsy over it had only made Akira feel the same way. But they’d managed to be patient, and now they had finally been able to sneak in unnoticed by the seemingly ever present agents.

After all that, they fully intended to stay for the whole weekend.

They’d been in the apartment for a few hours already. Based on the fact Akechi hadn’t left the couch in all that time, Akira didn’t think they were the only ones who’d been feeling that way.

“So, anyway,” Ryuji continued as he stared at the TV, mashing the buttons on his controller as he tried to land a hit on Akira’s character. “At this point I’m pretty sure those agents think we just come here to fuck. Should hopefully be safer to come over more often again.”

Akechi turned a page of the book he was reading and rolled his eyes. “Well, they aren’t exactly wrong, are they?”

“You know what I mean!” Ryuji protested, but his focus was mostly on the game now. Akira had found an effective combo to spam, and Ryuji hated it when he won that way.

With only about a quarter of his health left, Ryuji managed to figure out how to block the onslaught. Things turned around quickly. Akira’s character fell on his ass before being promptly smashed into oblivion.

“Hah! Suck my dick!” Ryuji crowed as he elbowed Akira in the side.

Akira smiled at him sweetly, which went unnoticed since Ryuji was still looking at the screen, before leaning over to speak against his ear. “Ok,” he said softly as he tugged at the waistband of Ryuji’s jeans.

Ryuji startled away from him, but his shove against his arm was half-hearted at best.

“What’d I tell you?” Akechi muttered, but he was already doing a surprisingly bad job of looking uninterested.

Akira suspected that was mostly because last time they were here Ryuji had refused to deem one of them as being better than the other at fucking him. That kind of lack of closure would leave anyone unsatisfied.

Ryuji looked between them and sighed. “Don’t give me that fucking look. Find something else to compete over.”

“But this is more _fun_ than anything else in the apartment,” Akira teased as his hand shifted to his hip, then his thigh. He leaned in to kiss him, and Ryuji’s arms slid around his torso to pull him closer.

Ryuji quickly melted against him and Akira wasn’t surprised to feel his semi as his hand travelled across to squeeze his other thigh. Ryuji made a small sound of pleasure as their tongues pressed against each other. His hips jutted out as he looked for contact that Akira was happy to provide. He stroked his palm over him and their kiss slowly broke apart as Ryuji tilted his head back with another small moan.

“Now say ‘Akira’s better at kissing _and_ foreplay’,” he teased before nipping down the side of Ryuji’s exposed neck. Ryuji only made a sound of exasperation. “I’ll take it.”

“Don’t you think this would be better for me if the two of you worked together instead?” Ryuji muttered as he squinted one eye open.

Akira sat back slightly, a little surprised by the comment. When he only continued staring, Ryuji looked away, face flushed. Akira looked back at Akechi, whose expression was neutral other than his raised brow.

Akira noticed his book had been closed and put aside at some point.

“Well?” Akira asked, leaning back against the couch so Akechi could see both of them clearly.

He slowly stood up and walked to stand over Ryuji, who glanced up at him with some mix of trepidation and confusion on his face. Akechi gave him a sincere smile, which meant it was small and pointy at the edges. But Ryuji relaxed under Akira’s hands, able to recognise it for what it was.

Long fingers splayed out as they ran through Ryuji’s hair. “Is that what you want? I suppose it’s unfair of us to treat you like some kind of objective all the time.”

Ryuji glanced up at him. “Well it’s not terrible or anything, but it can be kind of weird.” That was probably a polite way to put it.

“Oh, poor put upon Ryuji,” Akira teased as he took hold of his chin and gently made him look at him.

“Not what I meant,” Ryuji muttered as his eyes veered back to Akechi’s hand, which was now leaving his hair.

He slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of them and rested a hand on each of Ryuji’s thighs before pressing his legs open a little wider. Akira watched his hands slide up Ryuji’s legs to grab the hem of his shirt and push it up. Once he managed to get it to mid-chest, Akira took hold of it and nudged Ryuji with his knee.

“Arms up.”

Ryuji blushed furiously. “Don’t start this in front of…” he muttered, but did what he was told anyway. When Akira pulled the shirt over his head he dropped it on the seat behind him before taking hold of his chin once again.

“Good boy.” Ryuji worried his bottom lip, so Akira leaned in to start softly kissing him once more. When Ryuji responded he leaned back slightly to say, “Why are you so embarrassed? You two basically have the same kink there.”

“In the loosest sense of the word,” Akechi muttered as he rose on his knees to press his mouth to one of Ryuji’s collar bones.

“Yeah, there’s a praise kink and then there’s ‘I like having my ego stroked more than my dick’.”

Akira snorted against Ryuji’s cheek before pulling him into another kiss. He flinched slightly and Akira soon figured out it was because Akechi had twisted one of his nipples. Akira laid an arm across his shoulders in part to tell him not to be too cruel, but mostly because he wanted to hold him closer.

Akechi glanced up at him before turning his attention back to Ryuji. “How rude,” he murmured before kissing his way down Ryuji’s chest and fiddling with the button for his jeans. Soon enough he was pulling them off and down, mouth sliding over his lean abdomen.

Once Akechi had a hand around Ryuji and his mouth pressed to the end of his dick, Akira returned to kissing him. He tilted Ryuji’s head back as he shoved his tongue in his mouth, making him give a muffled moan. As usual he immediately acquiesced, essentially offering himself up.

Akira parted from him just enough so he could speak. “You were right, this is fun too.”

“‘Course I was,” Ryuji managed to reply before clenching his teeth and rolling his hips. Akira glanced down, bemused, and saw Akechi had most of him in his mouth, cheeks hollowed. “That’s almost too good.”

Akechi seemed satisfied with the praise, but didn’t pause to comment. He glanced at Akira as he pulled back along Ryuji’s length and pressed forward again. Akira rubbed a thumb against his shoulder affectionately.

“Can I help?”

Akechi glanced down before slowly pulling off all the way. Taking it as an invitation, Akira shuffled back along the couch a little so he could lean over and run his tongue over Ryuji’s slit. It was already slick with salt and spit, which somehow only stoked the fire building in his gut.

Akechi gave him a look of consideration before leaning to one side and angling his head so he could press his lips closer to the base of Ryuji’s shaft. Akira took the head in his mouth as much as he could without colliding with Akechi. That wasn’t very far, particularly with his glasses getting in the way, but the way Ryuji attempted to press into them told them the visual was appreciated.

Akira felt a hand travel under the hem of his shirt and over his back. He pulled away slightly so he could look back up at Ryuji.

“Hey, why am I the only one who’s naked?” Ryuji asked breathlessly.

“Because you’re a manwhore who wouldn’t have been able to keep it in your pants anyway,” Akechi said flatly as he backed off as well.

“Ugh, Akira’s the one who wants to be spoken to like that,” Ryuji muttered.

Akira sat back and pulled his shirt off in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. When he dropped it behind him, Akechi looked up with interest from where he was sitting back on his knees, unbuttoning his own.

Akira avoided his eyes as he pinched one of Ryuji’s nipples. “Don’t sell me out like that,” he said over Ryuji’s sharp yelp.

Ryuji smacked his hand away then awkwardly folded his arms in such a way that he’d be protected from any further attempts. “Do it while you’re fucking him. I’m not that mean,” he commented in Akechi’s direction.

“Then, I have a suggestion,” Akechi announced calmly as he shrugged his shirt off, then proceeded to undo his pants. As he stood up he stepped out of them and his underwear and paused. “If that’s something you want to watch,” he added as he looked back at Ryuji. They were getting a little off track from the original suggestion.

Ryuji sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before answering. “Only if he touches me too.”

Surprisingly it wasn’t annoying to be spoken about like he wasn’t there. Akira glanced up when long fingers came to rest against his jaw.

“Then I trust I can leave you to take care of each other while I retrieve the necessary items?”

Akira nodded and the hand fell away. Ryuji turned in his seat on the couch and put his legs on either side of him, but they both paused when Akechi continued to hesitate.

“Do we need anything other than lubrication?”

Akira assumed the focus of his open question was condoms. “Only if you want them. We don’t have sex outside the three of us.” And obviously Akechi couldn’t, unless he’d gotten too friendly with an oblivious neighbour.

Unlikely.

Akechi nodded before turning away and moving in the direction of his bedroom. Akira briefly considered asking if they should all move, but then Ryuji’s legs were wrapping around him and the hand on the back of his neck was pulling him back in.

“Shit, are you really going to let him have you like that?”

“Like what?” Akira asked obtusely, but the heat in his face was probably giving him away.

“You think he’ll be a good top? I’ll tell him to piss off if he’s too much of an ass hat.” The protective edge in Ryuji’s voice was kind of endearing.

“I don’t think it’s going to be like that,” Akira assured him quietly. “While he might privately revel in it, I doubt he’ll gloat.”

“But you like being bossed around sometimes, huh?” Ryuji teased softly as he ran a hand through Akira’s hair, gently working through the ever-present tangles.

“Sometimes.”

Akira glanced down when Ryuji started trying to work his pants off. He struggled to remove them, and Ryuji laughed and held him closer when he leaned into him.

But eventually Akira was just as naked. He returned to his position between Ryuji’s legs and jumped slightly when their dicks rubbed together.

Ryuji bit his lip and stared intensely into his eyes. “You have to keep doing that while he’s fucking you, ok?”

“I’ll try,” he said softly, privately glad to realise Ryuji was getting better at articulating what he wanted. And demanding it.

Akira looked around at the soft pad of feet against the carpet. The only indication of Akechi’s nerves was the way his hand clenched around the now familiar bottle of lube. Akira gave him a small smile but it was hard to tell whether it helped.

Akechi shuffled onto the couch behind him and sat on his knees, one hand hesitantly reaching for one of his hips. “He doesn’t seem that warmed up, Ryuji.”

Ryuji straightened in his seat a little, to Akira’s private amusement. “Oh right, um, should I fix that?”

Akechi must have nodded because Ryuji quickly pulled him back in for another kiss, hands massaging over his shoulders and then down his chest. Akira felt himself grow harder and he pressed his hips forward too, grinding them together.

Akechi made a pleased sound and Akira felt the way his hand ran over his backside and down one leg. A moment later it disappeared and he heard the quiet sound of plastic on plastic as he presumably pumped lube into his hand.

Akira felt Ryuji’s smile against his lips and realised he’d been so involved in listening to what was happening that he wasn’t kissing back properly anymore. He took Ryuji’s bottom lip into his mouth and canted his hips forward slightly. Ryuji’s hand wandered further down and wrapped around both of their cocks, holding them together.

When a slick finger prodded around his hole he stuttered to a halt again. But that only made Akechi hesitate too.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah, just thought I’d save the moving around for when I’ve been worked up a bit more.”

“He’s fine,” Ryuji added, speaking over his shoulder. The second opinion seemed to provide some reassurance as the finger started tracing around his hole again. “But also, lame. Give me some of that.”

Ryuji let go of Akira so he could reach behind him. When his hand returned he quickly ran it over himself before wrapping it around the both of them again, the slide of his hand now noticeably less harsh. Akira let out a quiet hum of pleasure and rested his head on Ryuji’s shoulder.

The finger entering him was more careful and gentle than he’d been expecting. While Ryuji had never hurt him, he could be impatient and rough around the edges. This was a far cry from that.

Not better or worse, just different. Maybe he could understand Ryuji’s frustration at the way they’d constantly demand he compare them.

Another finger pressed inside him as Ryuji’s hand continued to move over them languidly. And then, inevitably, began to speed up again as he chased his own pleasure.

Akira parted his legs as much as he could without one knee sliding off the couch, and Akechi took it as a signal to insert a third finger. Akira bit his lip and tucked his chin, feeling his glasses slide down his nose a little.

“Like that?” Ryuji teased as he pushed them back up with his pointer finger. “Or do you just want Akechi to hurry it up?”

Akira glanced back over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what his own expression was communicating, but Akechi seemed determined to analyse it.

“I’ll be ok,” he said quietly as he pressed his hips back a little. He bit his lip when that caused both his dick to drag back over Ryuji and Akechi’s fingers to press in a little further.

He felt the fingers slide out of him, but Akechi still looked closed off even while slicking himself up. “What’s the matter?” Ryuji asked before he could.

Akechi glanced down at Akira. “Are you sure you want me to do this?”

Obviously there was something they needed to address first. Akira tried to focus on what that might be. “I trust you not to hurt me.” He smirked. “When I haven’t specifically asked you to, that is.”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.” But Akira’s words seemed to have quietened whatever doubts he’d still been harbouring.

“Am I really?” he asked, but fell quiet when the head of Akechi’s lubed dick press against him. He consciously relaxed and it slid in easily.

“I know you don’t want me to answer that right now,” he mocked, moving slowly, steadily pressing in further with each thrust.

“Worst pillow talk ever,” Ryuji commented as he tried to pull Akira back down to make contact with him again.

Akechi made a discontented sound, but Akira guessed it was more because of the change in angle than what had been said. He tried to find a position that’d make them both happy. But Akechi wasn’t having it.

“If you can control yourself, Sakamoto, I’ll let you come in him when I’m done.”

Akira felt the heat rise in his lower belly at the promise. He inadvertently squeezed around the cock lodged within him, paying special attention to the harsh exhale behind him.

Ryuji was looking up at Akechi. His mouth gaped, probably with the intention to protest, but in the end he just closed it and nodded.

“Given your reaction, I assume you have no complaints about this arrangement.” As much bravado as he spoke with, Akira could tell Akechi was hanging onto his every word.

“Fine by me,” Akira replied as he pressed back against him.

Akechi’s hands closed over his hips as he started thrusting with earnest. Akira moaned softly, then jumped a little when a hand closed around his dick. Ryuji awkwardly angled himself so he could reach down without stimulating himself, but his eyes stayed on Akira’s. His whole face was some shade of pink. Akira’s gaze followed Ryuji’s tongue as it darted out to lick his lips.

He let his elbows bend and his ass stick up in the air a little more as he leaned in to kiss Ryuji once again. Neither of them were really focused on it, but at this point that wasn’t what mattered.

A helpless sound of pleasure left Akira’s mouth as he continued being rocked back and forth between them. A hand shifted from his hip to run up over his spine as Akechi continued hitting him exactly where he needed it. Ryuji’s hand running over his dick made him want to bend over and shudder, but it was too cramped.

“I-I’m gonna…” he murmured.

“Me too,” he heard Akechi admit quietly.

He buried his face in Ryuji’s neck as he came. Ryuji’s hand shifted to focus on touching the end of his dick. Akechi’s grip on his hip tightened as he thrust deep and then stilled.

For a moment none of them moved. Then Akechi’s hand stroked his hip softly as he slowly pulled out. Ryuji’s hand left him and Akira shakily sat back a little. He pushed his glasses back on properly only to see Ryuji’s hand was covered in the result of his recent orgasm, which he was wiping over his still hard dick.

“Akira, hurry,” he pleaded.

Akira stumbled on his knees as he tried to lift them both at the same time to move so he was straddling him instead. Akechi put a steadying hand on his shoulder and pressed the other to the back of one of his thighs. Akira tried again and this time he managed to get into place.

Both of Ryuji’s hands were on his thighs, so Akechi must have been the one to line Ryuji’s dick up with his used hole. Akira slid onto him easily and the overstimulation was worth it to feel Ryuji’s hands tighten against him.

“F-fuck!” Ryuji groaned as he thrusted up into him jerky and uneven. But he was too desperate for that to not be enough. He arched up into him as much as he could in their awkward heap of a position, legs shaking.

Akechi’s hands pressed over Akira’s shoulders and down his arms as he hummed to himself, apparently pleased. When Ryuji slumped back against the couch his softening dick fell out of him. Akira let Akechi push him to lay against Ryuji again, who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

He felt hands on his ass again and his cheeks parted. When Akechi’s thumb brushed over his hole it was slick.

“Happy?” Akira mumbled, too out of it to tease him properly.

Akechi reached past him to rest his clean hand against the arm of the couch so he could hover over them. He intimately pressed his face against the side of Akira’s and murmured, “Yes.”

“Should move somewhere with more room,” Ryuji mumbled.

Akechi slowly got to his feet before offering a hand. Akira took it as he got up much less gracefully, then froze when he felt something slide down his leg.

“Shit, you’re so full of our come,” Ryuji commented as he turned onto his side and sat up a little.

“I wonder how that happened,” Akira muttered. He bit his lip when Ryuji lightly swatted his ass in response.

Akechi shook his head at their antics. “Come on, I have tissues in my room.”

Akira followed the hand on his back that was guiding him. He paused next to the bed and waited for Akechi to return with a handful of tissues. Ryuji sprawled out across the bed while he waited for them.

“You use those when you’re thinking about us, huh?” Ryuji teased.

“One of you, maybe,” Akechi replied blandly as he finished wiping him clean.

Ryuji put a hand against his heart, feigning hurt. “That’s pretty rough for you Akira, but I guess it makes sense since he has a whole magazine of me and all.”

Akira rolled his eyes at him as he lay down in the middle of the bed. Only when he was too far from the bedside table to reach it comfortably did he think to take his glasses off. Since Ryuji had already rolled around to lay behind him, Akechi ended up taking them off his hands.

“It’s almost cute how stupid he is,” he replied as cuttingly as ever. Once he’d put them down he hesitated.

Both Akira and Ryuji patted the bed in front of them. Akechi looked away from them with a small sigh before laying down.

Akira pressed against his front and wrapped an arm around him. Ryuji’s stretched across them as well.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Ryuji mumbled against Akira’s shoulder blade. “We don’t just come here to fuck.”

“That’s not what the evidence says,” Akechi replied quietly. Akira was almost certain he was only teasing.

“Lucky we have all weekend to give you some more,” Akira said quietly.

Akechi hummed and tilted his head closer to them. It seemed to be a shift in the right direction.


End file.
